Mi guardaespaldas un criminal
by Obsolete Heart
Summary: Sakura es la embajadora de japón en Inglaterra, Ocho de sus guardian an muerto en un atentado y por ordenes de sus superiores no le queda de otra mas que buscar 8 guardaespaldas y que mejor lugar que Konoha, el barrio donde viven los asesinos a sueldos
1. Prologo

Hola! Soy nueva aqui jejeje... espero que sea de su agrado.

Nota: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

***-Mi guardaespaldas un criminal-***

Sakura Haruno es embajadora de Japón a sus tan solo 23 años. Ojos jade cabello, rosa, un cuerpo bien formado y esbelto, un poco alta, fría como el hielo, un poco sádica- ya que tenía que sacar algo de su padre-. Ama las armas tiene de todo tipo en su casa. Su vida de niña fue un poco triste ya que vivía en el barrio más peligroso de todo Japón… Konoha, sus padre era un asesino a sueldo muy famoso y cotizado por las personas ricas, lo que era peor es que se la pasaba drogándose y bebiendo alcohol, lo cual causaba que la golpera todas las noches, hasta llegar el punto de romperle los huesos y su madre una prostituta, y ella el pequeño error que nunca debió haber nacido. Al cumplir los 10 conoció a su primer amor sasuke Uchiha, pero este simplemente tomo -a sus cortos 10 años- el camino de ser un delincuente y un asesino… ella al darse cuenta de la miserable vida que tenia, se inscribió en un colegio público y empezó a ver clases, claro que todos los niños le temían y los de su barrio la molestaban, pero ella no le tomo importancia, a sus 15 ya se había graduado del bachiller e iba directo a la universidad. Empezó con medicina y termino con estudios internacionales. Termino la universidad a sus 20 y a los 21 la nombraron embajadora de Japón en Inglaterra, ya que sus notas eran de la más altas de toda la promoción.

Llevando dos años ya como embajadora, sufrió un pequeño altercado, un intento de asesinato en el cual de sus 20 guarda espaldas 8 murieron, y ella quedo herida… Ahora no podía creer lo que iba hacer, iba directo a recordar su miserable pasado. A recordar su primer amor y los golpes de su padre… solo por buscar 8 guarda espaldas más


	2. Cap 1 un lindo encuentro

Cap 1

Hace ya años cinco años que no pisaba ese lugar… Razón: Malos recuerdos de su niñez. Ahora por asares del destino y por culpa de ese hombre que trato de matarla tenia que volver a pisar ese lugar. En una camioneta negra iba una joven con tres guardaespaldas, dos adelante y uno atrás, atrás y delante de esta camioneta iban dos patrullas de policías con cinco hombres cada una. En la camioneta negra, La joven que se encontraba iba hablando por pin… su expresión era una sin sentimientos, de un momento a otro sus seño se frunció de tal forma que sus rosadas cejas casi se encuentran, su rosado cabello callo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos jade –ahora sin brillo- denotaron total odio. Cerro todo y marco un numero rápidamente.

-como que murió otro?- menciono en un tono frio

-_ Si señorita Sakura, murió el joven itsumo _

-Demonios… Bien no importa ya son 8 no?

-_ si señorita_

-Bueno…. Bien ya voy en caminos adiós- colgó aun con su expresión fría-

Hace ya algunas semanas que fue aquel trágico atentado (tengo flojera escribir así que imagínenselo, tal ves en otro cap ponga como fue), de sus veinte hombres ocho murieron hace unos días, tubo que aparentar que le dolía aunque no fuera así, hace ya muchos años que no sentía lo que era dolor… tenia que sacar algo de su padre además, el asesinaba personas y no le dolía o le remordía la conciencia. ¿Por qué a ella si? ¿Era su hija no?... Dirigió su vista a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando asi que agarro un pequeño porta folio que tenia en las piernas y lo abrió, destapo el mismo dejando ver una 9mm negra con detalles plateados. La cargo y se la puso en la revolverá que cargaba en la pierna diestra. El joven guardaespaldas que estaba hay se le quedo mirando.

-Portara arma señorita?

-si- respondió

El auto se estaciono en uno de los puestos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los propietarios de ese lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos los trece hombres se bajaron, el que iba atrás con Sakura le abrió la puerta, esta se bajo lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos los espectadores unas suave brisa izo que sus cabellos se ondearan.

-andando- menciono en un tono frio caminando delante de los hombres armados

Su andar era lento, tranquilo, el eco de los tacones hacia que las personas dejaran de hacer sus cosas solo por prestar atención aquel ser. Había personas que recordaba otras que deben ser los niños con los que creció. El viento soplo y la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba puesta junto a su cabello se ondearon al ritmo de este, frente a ella se pararon cuatro jóvenes de mas o menos su edad, dos de ellos su exprecion era fría y dos con una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta tenia doble sentido.

Uno de ellos era Kiba Inuzuka, a este no lo conocía solo su nombre "tal ves sea nuevo" pensó …un joven de pelo castaño, alto un cuerpo atlético unas marcas en sus mejillas, sus ojos café están puestos en los pechos de la joven gracias al escote que le hacia la camisa.

El otro era Naruto Uzumaki, a este si lo conocía era su mejor amigo de la infancia, aunque cuando se entero que era asesino dejo de serlo al igual que todos los de por allí, este era rubio ojos azules como el cielo, alto guapo y con unas marcas en sus mejillas como si fuera un zorro. Su apodo era Kiuby… era asesino y narcotraficante, tenia todos los riales del mundo pero sabia que si vivía en Konoha ningún policía lo atraparía… como sabia eso ella? Su papa….

Gaara No sabaku, hermano de su ex mejor amiga, pelo rojo, ojos aguamarina, alto igual a los demás, también tatuado con el kanji del amor… amor hacia el mismo. Su expresión fría y viendo el arma que llevaba en la pierna al parecer era el único que se daba cuenta de ella. La joven al darse cuenta la tomo sacándola de la revolverá, poniéndola a un costado de ella.

Y el ultimo pero menos importante Sasuke Uchiha, jamás pensó que lo veria tan pronto. Seguía igual de sexy que cuando pequeño, solo que sus rasgos eran mas masculinos, sus ojos seguían igual de negros, su pelo con el mismo peinado, alto y con un cuerpo trabajado. Su misma mirada fría, Lo que si noto de entres los cuatro es que el único que la apuntaba era el con una 9mm.

-Hola chicos- aun viendo el arma- tanto tiempo-

-quien eres? Y que quieres?- menciono el joven inuzuka

-No se acuerdan de mi, no les creo, este cabello rosa no se olvida tan fácil nee naruto- hablo en un tono frio a lo que impresiono a sasuke y a naruto

-Sakura-chan?

-Hmp la misma- menciono, el peli-rubio se le iba acercar pero una voz fría lo detuvo

-Es una traidora no te le puedes acercar- menciono el Uchiha aun con el dedos en el gatillo- Responde a lo que te pregunto kiba-ordeno

-Hmp- la joven también alzo el arma apuntando al Uchiha- Soy Sakura Haruno. Tengo 23 años naci aquí, soy hija de Takato Haruno y La puta de Mitsuki Haruno (disculpen el vocabulario T_T) soy embajadora de Japón en Inglaterra, i vengo a buscar 8 guardaespaldas –aun con el arma en alto- y no creo que te convenga disparar nee sasuke-kun –menciono con tono tierno y seductor, este dirigió su mirada alrededor y al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeados bajo el arma- bájenlas- menciono y todos bajaron las armas mas no la guardia- me alegra, ahora sasuke naruto gaara y tu chico perro, quiero a TODOS los asesinos de por aquí a las 6:30 am en el parquesito que esta por allá, mientras tanto Uds. me llevaran a mi amado hogar – mociono lo ultimo con sarcasmo.


	3. Cap 2 Una linda amenaza

En el cap anterior

_-Sakura-chan?_

_-Hmp la misma- menciono, el peli-rubio se le iba acercar pero una voz fría lo detuvo_

_-Es una traidora no te le puedes acercar- menciono el Uchiha aun con el dedos en el gatillo- Responde a lo que te pregunto kiba-ordeno_

_-Hmp- la joven también alzo el arma apuntando al Uchiha- Soy Sakura Haruno. Tengo 23 años naci aquí, soy hija de Takato Haruno y La puta de Mitsuki Haruno (disculpen el vocabulario T_T) soy embajadora de Japón en Inglaterra, i vengo a buscar 8 guardaespaldas –aun con el arma en alto- y no creo que te convenga disparar nee sasuke-kun –menciono con tono tierno y seductor, este dirigió su mirada alrededor y al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeados bajo el arma- bájenlas- menciono y todos bajaron las armas mas no la guardia- me alegra, ahora sasuke naruto gaara y tu chico perro, quiero a TODOS los asesinos de por aquí a las 6:30 am en el parquesito que esta por allá, mientras tanto Uds. me llevaran a mi amado hogar – mociono lo ultimo con sarcasmo._

Cap 2 Los amados padres

Las personas se le quedaban viendo extrañados, como era posible que los Sharingans no le hayan hecho nada a esa intrusa, que se notaba que tenía más dinero que el mismo magnate de los negocios. Su andar era tranquilo, ella iba en el centro, su vista en alto, el arma nuevamente en la revolverá que se encontraba en su pierna. Lo único que tenia de diferente era que tenia la misma pose que sasuke, manos dentro de la chaqueta de cuero negra, espada recta y su mirada fría. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a una casa que ella recordaba como la mansión del infierno – como ella la llamaba cuando chica- a pesar de estar ubicada en un barrio era la casa mas grande de todo Konoha, muy bonita por fuera, pero por dentro todo lo contrario, complemetos de tortura, cajas de condones por todas partes botellas de alcohol y droga tirada, personal trabajando con miedo de ser maltratados, asesinos –amigos de su padre- sentados viendo tv, otros revolcándose con su madre o simplemente con las amigas. Una vida llena de lujos ganada gracias a asesinatos y prostitución, que vida tan maravillosa digna de cuentos de hadas.

Llegando a la puerta el Uchiha se adelanto y abrió la puerta como si se tratara de su casa, al entrar le dio paso a la chica esta inspecciono con la mirada todo el lugar, igual como lo recordaba un verdadero infierno, una de las señora de servicio –la cual Sakura no recordó- se les acerco.

-Joven Uchiha, Joven Uzumaki, Joven Inuzuka, Joven Sabaku No, señoria –dijo una joven de no mas de 28 años pelo castaño, haciendo una reverencia- les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si queremos ver a el señor Haruno

-Me temo que en

-Nada de me temo, quiero ver a mi padre ahora – menciono la Haruno con frialdad, sorprendiendo a los presentes-

-Señorita es que no se puede su padre esta ocupado- insistia la mujer

-Me vale un cuerno, esta en su oficina no- la joven asintió- bien- empezando a caminar-

Empezaron a caminar, la masion era muy grande mas o menos del tamaño de una cuadra, de tres pisos, escaleras de mármol y lámparas de araña. Paredes pintadas de blanco con marron. Muebles de cuero negro todo eso y mas. Empezó a subir las escaleras al llegar al fina de estas cruzo a la izquierda –el lado preferido de su padre- pasaron tres puertas y se encontraron con un enorme la joven se paro frente a el, tomo nuevamente el arma y abrió la puerta

-Hmp, recuerdo que te enseñe modales pequeño estorbo.

-Si me los enseñaste, pero también recuerda que soy tu hija no hace falta que los uses con mi querido padre – contrataco esta.

-como llegaste aquí sin que mis muchachos te hicieran daño?- pronuncio un señor de no mas de 40 años, pelo rojo, ojos verdes, alto con un cuerpo bien cuidado, este llevaba un flu negro, una camisa negra y una corbata roja.

-Papi… papi… papi, soy tu hija, soy mas inteligente que tu, tres hombres del FBI, diez policías, armados hasta los dientes, trabando para mi… un helicóptero teniendo días sobrevolando Konoha, infiltrados, francos, también te recuerdo que tu hijita es embajadora… y puede mover aquien le de la gana, además soy yo papi –dijo humildemente la joven-

-son unos inútiles- grito el mayor a todos los que estaban hay presente- como es que una niña malcriada haya hecho todo eso y uds ni cuenta se dan bola de tarados - señalando a la Haruno, esta frunció en ceño alzando el arma-

-bien basta de insultarme, vuelves hacerlo y hago que te arresten- su tono cambio, el Haruno mayor estaba perplejo- Solo quiero a 8 malditos asesinos que trabajen para mi… y no no quiero tus patéticos hombres YO misma buscare a los mios… solo te vengo a decir, quienes de tus hombres faltaran por unas semanas-

-Habla –dijo con rencor-

-Los hermanos Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki,, Aburame, Akimishi y Sabaku No

-Eres una hija de puta Sakura-

-No me ofendes es la verdad- alzando los hombros-

-No te aceptare eso

-seguro- alzando el walkie talkie?

Hola, bien como estoy de ocio es hora de las preguntas

¿Qué el papa de Sakura?

¿ soy mala?

¿ será que abra conti?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola este es mi primer lemon xD espero que sea de su agrado, a partir de este cap sera mas largo se los prometo xD

En el cap anterior

-bien basta de insultarme, vuelves hacerlo y hago que te arresten- su tono cambio, el Haruno mayor estaba perplejo- Solo quiero a 8 malditos asesinos que trabajen para mi… y no no quiero tus patéticos hombres YO misma buscare a los mios… solo te vengo a decir, quienes de tus hombres faltaran por unas semanas-

-Habla –dijo con rencor-

-Los hermanos Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki,, Aburame, Akimishi y Sabaku No

-Eres una hija de puta Sakura-

-No me ofendes es la verdad- alzando los hombros-

-No te aceptare eso

-seguro- alzando el walkie talkie?

Cap 3

-Ahora que dices querido padre? Me darás a esos asesinos para que hagan la prueba- llevándose **el aparato aun cerca de la boca** para poder hablar

-has lo que te de la gana, mocosa insolente- le mando una mirada asesina mientras esta hacia un sonidito con los dientes y negaba con la cabeza-

-Que dijimos sobre los insultos papi?

-Maldita, no se como es que mi hija-

-Claro que lo sabes papi, solo que tu preferiste a saso-chan al pensar que no podía ser asesina al igual que tu, si no una rastrera como mi madre, pero mira como da vuelta el mundo, la que tienes al frente es tu hija la bastarda y no el genio de los Haruno's.

-con que fuiste tu,-

-Si papi yo mate a saso-chan. Interfería en mi plan y no me quedo de otra- soltando un suspiro- bueno ese no es el punto, mañana los quiero a los 7 en el parque quiero también a ino y a hinata. Quiero también akatsukis a las 6:30 am –mientras iba hacia la puerta- mientras yo ire a dormir – lanzándole una ultima mirada a todos y una al Uchiha-

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a su habitación, lanzo un ultimo suspiro y entro. Nada había cambiado seguía igual, a pesar de ser maltratada por su padre su madre si la complacía en todo, su cuarto era de un rosa pastel al frente estaba la cama de madera rosa de dos plasas con un cobertor rosa y cogines rosa, con un peluche de Hello Kity a sus lados dos mesitas de noche rosa y en sima de ella –colgando- un par de lámparas blancas un mueblecito con muchas Barbie's y Hello Kity's dos alfombras rosas y una morada, y al otro extremo una alfombra blanca felpuda con unos peluches y un banquito del lado derecho un gran armario rosa.

-Odio el rosa- Dijo con asco, se acerco al armario y lo abrió- uhm tendre que cambiar muchas cosas aquí- sacando una faldita con una camisa talla 10 de niña, los volvió a guardar y se lanzo en la cama- Tardaste mucho –susurro al oir la puerta sonar, se paro de la cama y se aerco a la puerta y la abrió- Tardaste nee- mientras se le colgaba en el cuello y se acercaba a su oído- Como que si te gusto mi oferta-

-Hmp mientras la tomaba de la cintura, le tomaba el mentón y le daba un beso en los labios-

Flash Back

Iban caminando via a la casa de Sakura, cuando de repente esta se de tiene y voltea a ver a los chicos.

-quiero hablar con Uchiha-este se acerco mientras los demás los veían- a solas- lanzándoles una mirada fría-

-Que? –viendo como se alejaban, volviendo su mirada al frente específicamente los ojos de la Haruno-

-te propongo un pequeño trato- dijo mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de el, bajo la atenta mirada de todos-

-Habla- aun con las manos a sus extremos

-Sabras que me he acostado con muchos políticos, y siempre he querido sabes como es acostarse con un asesino- llevando su boca al cuello de el- tu seras mi asistente, aras lo que te pida, no dejaras de asesinar eso te lo aseguro- lamiéndole la oreja- a cambio quiero que te acuestes conmigo, será solo sexo sin compromiso, y si llega a pasar algo mas no alejaremos el uno del otro—mordiéndosela suavemente- si aceptas ven a mi cuarto sabrás cual es la puerta es rosa- separándose de el volviendo a caminar

Fin del flash back

El beso se volvió demandante, la tomo de la nalgas alzándola haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en la cintura de el, llevando sus manos al cuellos mientras le acariciaba la nuca, el joven llego hasta la cama acostándola de una forma algo brusca, el quedando sobre ella. Recorrió con sus manos la cintura hasta llegar a la camisa de botones, desabrochando uno por uno, al terminal la alzo para quitársela, lanzándola a algún lugar del cuarto, bajo al pantalon e izo lo mismo, se alzo un poco y vio el cuerpo de la joven, era perfecto, cintura estrecha, una delantera no tan grande ni tan pequeña, sencillamente perfecta y redondas. Llevo su mano al sujetador del para así soltarlo dejando a la vista un par de senos perfectos, lanzo el bracier a algún lugar del cuarto, y llevo una mano a uno de ellos y con su boca tomo el otro, masajeándolo y lamiéndolo, así mismo izo con el otro, mientras que la Haruno agarraba con fuerza las sabanas, nada se comparaba con tener sexo con un asesino. Esta en un movimiento rápido quedo sobre el, empezó dándole besos en el cuello mientras empezaba a quitar la camisa de el junto al pantalón, este quedo en las mismas que la Haruno solo con bóxer's.

-Sexy –lamiéndole el abdomen mientras restregaba su sexo con el de el, haciendo que este soltara unos gemidos roncos.

El joven izo la misma acción que ella , ahora quedando el sobre ella. Llevo su rostro hacia el cuello de la Haruno, empezó a besarlo y a bajar dejando un rastro de besos y saliva mientras masajeaba su cintura y abdomen, llego hasta su intimidad y se deshizo de la braga, alzo un poco a la joven haciendo que su rostro no tuviera que bajarlo tanto, le dio un lengüetazo a la vagina y escucho un gemido salir de la boca de la joven, sonrio orgulloso, y empeso a jugar con el clítoris de la joven con la lengua y los dientes, dándole leves mosdiscos.

-Vamos sasuke-kun metelo- susurro la joven entre dientes

-Hmp, cual es el apuro? –susurro un poco burlon aun lamiendo

-El apuro es que si no lo metes de una ves por todas me correré y no quiero eso, jamás tuve sexo con un asesino y quiero que estes dentro ya-ordeno

-Hmp-

Levo una de las piernas de la joven a su hombro mientas que la otra quedaba a su costado, tomo con una de sus manos su erecto miembro y lo llevo hacia la entrada de la joven introduciéndolo de una forma brusca. Ambos soltaron un gemido, la joven porque jamás sintió algo tan grande y grueso dentro de el, porque ella era tan estrecha y eso le encantaba. Las embestidas empesaron siendo lentas, al cabo de unos segundos empezaron hacer mas rapidas y salvajes, la cama se movia salvajemente, sus gemidos resonaban por el cuarto, las paredes vaginales de la Haruno se fueron estrechando llegando al climax y segundo después el Uchiha se derramo dentro de ella bajo la pierna de su hombro y salió de ella para caer a su lado.

-Fue lo máximo- decía la Haruno con vos entrecortada- eres bueno sasuke-kun, pero ahora probare con otro-

-Ni se te ocurra- solto frio-

-Por que?-

- Eres buena en la cama-

-si prometes que tu no estaras con otra, y que todas la noches vendrás y tendremos sexo

-Hmp-

-Lo tomare como un si- mientras agarraba las sabanas y cubria a ella y a su amante, después apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el y cerro sus ojos quedando asi dormida


	5. Conociéndonos, primera pelea y primera p

_**Gracias chicas *w* **_

_**Ahora aquí les dejo la conti… Está un poco largo.**_

_**Anteriormente en "MI guardaespaldas un criminal"**_

_**-Fue lo máximo- decía la Haruno con vos entrecortada- eres bueno sasuke-kun, pero ahora probare con otro-**_

_**-Ni se te ocurra- soltó frio-**_

_**-¿Por qué?-**_

_**- Eres buena en la cama-**_

_**-si prometes que tu no estarás con otra, y que todas la noches vendrás y tendremos sexo**_

_**-Hmp-**_

_**-Lo tomare como un sí- mientras agarraba las sabanas y cubría a ella y a su amante, después apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el y cerro sus ojos quedando así dormida**_

**Capitulo 4**

**Conociéndonos, primera pelea y primera prueba. **

**Parte 1 de 2**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el cuarto rosa. Había pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que el joven Uchiha se había ido del cuarto para que no notaran su presencia. Cómodamente se encontraba una joven pelirosa recordando todo lo que sufría cuando vivía en ese hogar.

POV SAKURA

A pesar de ser un barrio donde vivían puros asesino, este también tenía sus partes hermosas, una de ellas, es que estos hombres que están casados no engañan a sus esposas y viceversa, pero en mi casa era muy distinto, mi mama engañaba a mi papa y mi papa a ella. Ella tenía un cuarto contiguo al mío y ahí se acostaba con todos los hombres que les llegasen a pagar una suma alta de dinero. En cambio mi padre lo hacía por placer, aunque la mayoría de las jovencitas que terminaban con él en la cama morían, porque mi padre siempre fue un salvaje, el las seguía trayendo y disfrutando y a quien le tocaba hacer el trabajo sucio de desaparecerlas era a mí, pero aun así se seguían viendo y no peleaban era como un acuerdo que tenían. Los primeros años de mi infancia me pregunte el porqué de eso, pero después me di cuenta de que así eran felices, aun sabiendo lo que eran jamás los juzgue, tampoco cuando mi padre me mandaba a asesinar personas y me pegaba cuando fracasaba. Porque si desde que soy una nena mataba personas, no por gusto si no por obligación, por eso fue que cuando cumplí los 10 años me inscribí en un colegio público, tenia para pagar uno privado, pero sabía que papa no me dejaría. Conocí a sasuke, pero él era peor que yo, el amaba la sangre. Esa es otra de las razones. Cuando cumplí 15 me gradué del bachiller y me fui lejos a estudiar la uní, quede en una de las mejores, a los 20 ya estaba graduada de Estudios Internacionales.

Ya a los 21 tenía el puesto de embajadora de Japón en Inglaterra, en tan solo un mes ya tenía a muchos asesinos tras ella, como no esperaban salí a cazar a cada uno de ellos. A los 22 ya había asesinado a más de 15 personas. Y a los 23 tenía a 35 bajo tierra, contando a mi hermano Sasori Haruno. Mayor que yo por dos años, preferido de la familia, el hijo prodigio. Pero lo que menos me esperaba era que me atacaran.

Más de 20 hombres allanaron mi casa, rompieron todo, asesinaron a 8 de mis hombres. Solo para vengar la muerte del hijo de unos de los mafiosos más importantes y buscados, Orochimaru Oshimura… Su hijo adoptivo. Kabuto Oshimura.

Recuerdo que desde ese día dije que me vengaría de ese hombre por eso decidí venir a Konoha porque aquí estaba los asesinos mas buscados

Fin POV Sakura

Se paró de su cama, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, total, no había nadie en su habitación. Se puso a recoger la misma ropa de ayer para darse un baño e ir a buscar alguna prenda en el cuarto de su madre. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió de su habitación. Camino hasta el cuarto que sus padres compartían y entro sin tocar. Dentro de la habitación se podía ver una cama matrimonial con dos mesitas. La cama estaba desordenada y en medio de esta dos cuerpos desnudos. Camino sin importarle lo que veía. Entro al cuarto donde su madre guardaba su ropa, empezó a jurungar a ver si encontraba algo decente y nada, su cara era de completo asco ya que la mayoría de la ropa era atigrada y corta. Hasta que algo llamo su atención, un vestido de color negro, amarrado al cuello hasta medio muslo. **(Abajo les pondré el link de la imagen) **Camino hacia una de las gavetas sacando unas tangas nuevas junto a unos tacones a juego

_-Ineer: Te fijaste que tuvieran etiquetas, me daría asco ponerme algo que hubiese usado una puta… _

_**-Claro que estuve pendiente tampoco soy tan mensa- **_le contesto a su Ineer saliendo del closet.

Pero paró en seco al ver en la escenita "romántica" en la que se encontraban sus padres. Camino hacia la salida y dijo en un tono audible

-No quiero más hermanos, además ya están viejos- Dijo soltando una carcajada y saliendo de la habitación de sus padres.

Camino por los pasillos y se dirigio a su habitación, se desprendio de sus prendas entra al baño se da una ducha y al cabo de 30 hora sale del baño, se pone la ropa que le quito a su madre y baja a desayunar con su adorada familia. Al llegar se encuentra con los mismos chicos de ayer sentados todos, un peli castaño besuqueándose con una de las tantas zorras/putas/perras/damas de compañía, un pelirrubio comiendo ramen el peli rojo leyendo el periódico y el joven Uchiha con los pies sobre la mesa y limpiando su arma ((Ufffff garrr *¬*)Pistola ¬¬) Sakura, simplemente los ignoro a todos y se sentó lo más lejos posible hasta que la voz chillona de Naruto hiso que volteara a verlo de mala gana...

-¡Sakura-Chan!- le grito el rubio chillón

-¿Que quieres Naruto? -pregunto en un tono neutro

-Quería Saber... - guardo silencio- ¿Que si tienes Novio? - pregunto con una sonrisa zorruno

**-** ¿Que te hace pensar que te contestare esa pregunta?- Pregunta mientras se metía un pedazo de fruta en la boca-

Mientras sasuke se atragantaba con el café y le mandaba una mirada asesina a Naruto, pero por dentro quería sabes la respuesta.

-Porque quiero saber más sobre la vida de mi mejor amiga y que ha hecho de ella - contesto en un tono NO tipo naruto

-Pues no me importa que quieras sabes de mi vida... Ya que eres un simple asesino, y si hubieses sido mi amigo me abrías ayudado cuando más te necesitaba.-Menciono seria-

El rubio solo bajo la cabeza. Sasuke dio un suspiro de fastidio y comenzó admirar su arma.

Kiba dejo de cogerse a la "mujer" en la mesa para presentarse.

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka, del clan Inuzuka Mucho gusto SakuraChan -menciono en un tono alegre haciendo que el aura de depresión se esfumase lentamente-

- Yo soy Sabaku No Gaara. Del clan Sabaku no. Mucho gusto Haruno Sama -Menciono seriamente

-Nadie te ha dado señas para tener tanta confianza conmigo Inuzuka. Te recuerdo que soy tu superior, ¿Queda claro?-Viendo al joven con una mirada asesina- El gusto el mío Sabaku no San -Menciono en tono serio pero cordial

-Perdón Sakura-Ch... Sakura-San - Dijo en un tono bajo el Chico Inuzuka Rechinando los dientes. Ya que no le gustaba que le ordenara.

-Hmp- Mientras los otros tres veían la escena con miedo dos disimulándolo pero el pelirrubio muerto de miedo

Sasuke solo miraba la escena interesado, no tuvo miedo. Pero ya de pequeños Sakura le llamaba mucho la atención, aunque nunca lo demostró ya que su padre siempre desde que era una cría le decía que el amor era para débiles y el sin saber que el amor que Sakura le profesaba la izo fuerte.

Se oyeron unos par de pasos, después de unos segundos entraron dos señores mayores uno de ellos era el señor Haruno junto a el una hermosa mujer de no más de 38 años pelo rubio largo ondulado en las puntas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color azules y un cuerpo bien dotado, llevaba puesta un vestido sumamente pegado hasta ocho dedos más arriba del medio muslo Este era de tigre y escotado en V de magas largas, llevaba mucha joyería y tres kilos de maquillaje. Los cuatro jóvenes al ver a su jefe con su mujer se pararon rápidamente e hicieron una reverencia, menos Sakura que al ver dicha escena suspiro cansada y regreso a lo suyo.

Su padre frunció el ceño, mientras que su madre quedaba en shock al ver a su pequeña, jamás se imagino que lo que decía su esposo era cierto.

-Sakurita amor mío - Dijo la madre en un tono meloso, Sakura hiso un gesto de asco y la ignoro- Pensé que era mentira tu regreso. -dijo emocionada.

-Pues me ves aquí o ¿o acaso estas ciega? - dijo en un tono de fastidio.

-No le hables así a tu madre mocosa -menciono en un tono frio el Haruno mayor-

- Yo le hablo como se me de la puta gana - hablo en un tono acido y de fastidio

-Insolen...-Fue cortado por la vos de su esposa-

-Ya amor deja a Sakurita -dándole un beso en la mejilla

Los cuatro chicos miraban la escena "familiar" que estaba frente a sus ojos sin mencionar una palabra.

-No me toques- se separa bruscamente de ella y se dirige hacia su habitación

-Mira Carajita del coño (Como me dice mi madre cuando hago una de mis travesuras xDDD) tú no te vas -La toma del brazo y la voltea bruscamente

-¡Suéltame!- se suelta bruscamente-¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme!- le escupió las palabras en su cara- Y yo voy hacer lo que quiera- Concluyo

-Mientras estés en mi casa no -Dijo en un tono molesto- Te recuerdo que soy Tu padre y se hace lo que YO diga -Grita molesto-

-Hmp, Si quieres conservar tú casa... No Vuelvas a darme ordenes-le dice en tono frio- y no me recuerdes que eres mi padre... vivo con eso- susurro lo ultimo con fastidio-

-Conservar mi casa-suelta una carcajada- Mejor ni me amenaces mocosa impertinente. Que primero mueres a perder mi casa te queda claro - le grito cerca de su cara escupiéndola un poco ( xD)

-Sencillamente asqueroso...


End file.
